Karellia Valk
"That sexist pig of a 'father' I have needs to go, I would just kill him, wouldn't be hard with my unique biology, but it would leave too many questions. No, it's best to wait, disappear, then come back, kill Jarin, claim to be him and get myself officialy promoted to Intelligence Chief and Jarin officially disappeared, which would suit the man who created Intelligence just fine." Karellia musing to herself in 1844. Karellia Valk is the Intelligence Chief of the Ayvoid Security Force. Profile *Name: Karellia Valk *Birth Date: 1825 *Height: 10ft 11in *Species: Ayvoid - Dragon Hybrid *Gender: Female *Weight: 3443 Kg Overview Karellia is the only survivor of a project founded by her "father" Jarin Valk, in 1823, to create an Ayvoid super-soldier, for use by intelligence strike teams, by combining Ayvoid DNA and that from multiple Drakgnon which were captured during an earlier intelligence raid after noticing that the Drakgnon were sentient, but too primitive to notice if one of their own went missing. At her hatching, her gender was unknown due to the Drakgnon DNA confusing the Ayvoid's gender defining tests. It was only at age 2 when Karellia started talking that she was known to be female, too late for her to be aborted (Ayvoid children can be killed up to 2 weeks after hatching for various reasons) and leaving her sexist father stuck with a daughter. The project was shutdown by an angry Jarin shortly after learning that Karellia (previously known as Subject 1) was female and ordered the deaths of any other female subjects, which sadly for Jarin, were all female. For reasons unknown, Karellia was kept alive and given elite training, probably to see whether or not the project was even successful in making a super soldier. At age 19, Karellia had stopped growing and had set new records for strength and size not only for any Female Ayvoid, but any Male Ayvoid as well. This greatly annoyed Jarin, who sent Karellia on an intelligence raid where she couldn't possibly survive as she was given a minimal strike team and was sent up against a large group of anti-ASF terrorists. Karellia faked her death during the raid and started plotting a coup with the terrorists to seize control of ASFI. Little did the Seperatists know that Karellia had no intent of using them as anything more than a meat shield and intended to take over ASFI for herself. In 1846, Karellia launched her coup losing many of her terrorist "friends" in the process and successfully ridded ASFI of Jarin Valk without the bulk of the ASFI knowing. Once assuring that the ASFI was pacified by assuming Jarin's identity by using his Enforcer and code-combination (she had heard him muttering his security code to himself many times), her first order was to have any remaining terrorists executed and to pass on the rank of Intelligence Chief to Karellia by saying he was stepping down due to stress and that Karellia had disappeared on the raid she was "killed" in to be trained in how to be Intelligence Chief. Oddly, Karellia's coup had worked and she had gained official control of the ASFI but she was left with one loose end, her "father" Jarin's corpse. Karellia came to the conclusion that no matter what happened, someone would find Jarin's body and wonder what had happened. It was at this point Karellia realised the only way to truly be rid of him was to devour his corpse which was currently stashed in a closet. Karellia enjoyed devouring her "father" but regretted killing him during her coup, just so she could have heard his comments as she ate him alive. This was not the only time she has devoured an Ayvoid, as she often swallows captured terrorists alive after interrogating them for their information (breaking their arms, and then forces them down her maw and belching) when she has a busy day and doesn't want to take time away from her work for a lunch break. Only her husband Narin knows that she does this, as she normally would dispose of no longer needed terrorists by throwing them into her ship's garbage incinerator. Over the years, she gained a reputation of being a tough, unapproachable brute, who would happily charge into any situation where an intelligence raid was needed, leaving actual intelligence gathering and mission planning to other Intelligence officers. Family ''"Oh Narin sweetie, you must look after little Jarellia and take a safer job outside Intelligence which she can inherit from you." ''Karellia speaking to her husband Narin Valk while waiting for their baby daughter to hatch. Karellia fell in love with a long-serving intelligence officer named Narin Nel after she joined his team to lead an intelligence raid on some anti-ASF terrorists in 1947. In 1961, Karellia and Narin decided to have a child due to both of them nearing the end of their lives (Karellia assumed she would live to about 200, not realising her Drakgnon DNA granted her a much longer lifespan than a normal Ayvoid). Once the egg was laid; gendered as female; and named Jarellia, Karellia and Narin needed to decide what would happen, having decided years ago that Intelligence was not a role a child should be born into, eventually coming to the conclusion of Narin retiring from Intelligence into a cushy role (eventually decided as being a Security Chief on a colony) and him raising Jarellia alone (so that Karellia could continue being Intelligence Chief so she could find a worthy heir for the position). While Narin was initially shocked by the idea of not only having to leave Karellia's side, but also having their daughter not know her own mother, he eventually relented to Karellia's arguments. To make Karellia's lack of input in her daughter's life less painful to Jarellia, Karellia had a fake record created in her name solely to have it marked as dead so that Narin's lie about Jarellia's mother being dead would be believable. While Jarellia was growing up, Narin would send a monthly package containing voice samples; photos of Jarellia; photos of things Jarellia had done; etc to Karellia so that she didn't have to spy on her own child just to see how she was getting on. "Death" Official records showed that Karellia died shortly after laying Jarellia's egg but no evidence can be found to support this theory because the Karellia Valk on official records never actually existed, due to Karellia being a secret Intelligence project. Combat Style ''"Nothing packs as good firepower as a minigun, and thanks to my rather unique biology, it isn't cripplingly heavy to me. Perfect." ''Karellia telling a subordinate her thoughts on various weapons. Karellia has always considered the Enforcer Pistol a bit of a weak sidearm and will glady take any weapon over it, however, she has a fondness for the high firepower of a minigun and decided to stop wasting time training on other weapons and train solely with miniguns after 1846. Her skill with a minigun is high, being able to not only provide accurate fire but also to do inaccurate covering fire when a situation demands it. Category:Ayvoid Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Characters